


This Isn't Home

by CaptainofBookNerdUniverse



Category: American Horror Story, Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life, Bobby Singer is not dead, Cas dies in the beginning but he comes shortly back i promise, Gen, Murder House, The major character death tag only applies to chapter one, baby reincarnated cas, very short temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse/pseuds/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas sacrifices his life for the Winchesters yet again, he is reincarnated as a baby. Dean takes up the responsibility of raising him and for months, they’ve had the perfect apple-pie life. But after moving into a new home, will Dean be able to protect the vulnerable child after they move into a home that is famously named “Murder House”?</p><p>AU where the Mark of Cain never happened! And Bobby never Died!! YAY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cas! C’mon!” Dean screamed, motioning for Cas to follow him, but the angel stayed put. His coat billowing in the wind produced from the blue portal.

“I can’t, Dean.” Cas looked up at Dean with sorrow and resignation in his eyes.

“Bullshit.” Dean growled. He couldn’t bear to lose another loved one. Not another one. And especially not Cas.

They were working a case involving demons in a small town. What was supposed to be a quick get in, get the job done and leave, became something a lot more complicated. Little did they know that the demons were trying to create a doorway to Heaven in order for them to invade it.

They had tracked the portal down and found out that it was in an abandoned church. Once Sam, Dean, and Cas entered the church they were attacked by about twenty demons. With Cas on their side, fending off the demons was surmountably easy.

One demon had managed to sneak up behind Sam and knocked him out. That demon was taken care of easily, but Sam was out of commission.

The portal lay on top of the alter. A blue swirling mass, closely resembling that of angel grace.

“Dean if this portal collapse in on itself, it will resonate energy equivalent to that of a hydrogen bomb. I have to do this.”

“Do what Cas?”

“I have to absorb the energy, Dean.”

“Like hell you are,” Dean shouted. He rushed towards Cas who stood next to the portal and grasped his arm. “C’mon Cas, I’m not going to let you do this. If you do this, you’ll die.”

“If I don’t do this, Dean, we’ll all die.” Dean could see the determination in Cas’ eyes and knew that whatever he will do or say to convince the angel otherwise will not work.

Something in Dean broke.

“You stupid, son of a bitch.” Dean’s voice broke and he tightened his grip on Cas’ arm.

“It’s almost time, Dean. You need to leave.”

Dean shook his head. “No, I’m not leaving you, Cas.”

Cas’ blue eyes were sad and sympathetic as he looked into the green of Dean’s eyes.

“I love you, Dean.”

Tears were flowing down Dean’s face. “I love you too, Cas.”

“Close your eyes, Dean.” Dean obeyed and white light, brighter than that of the light of angels filled the room. It stung Dean’s eyes even though his eyes were closed. Then, after a moment, it was gone. The light quickly dimmed until the interior of the church was once again dark.

Dean fell to his knees. He was alone save for the unconscious body of Sam.

Cas was gone, and there was nothing Dean could do now to bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or American Horror Story


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later…

Dean shut the door to his and Sam’s motel door. Another hunt successfully executed. This time it was a vampire.

It’s been only two months since the death of Cas, but Dean still felt the loss as fresh and sharp as if it had taken place yesterday.

Sam perched on the edge of one of the beds and looked expectantly at Dean.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Dean stiffened. He knew what Sam was talking about, and this was not the first time Sam had breached the topic, but Dean didn’t fare well when talking about his feelings, so he always shuts down and drowns himself in alcohol.

“Sam,” Dean warned in a strained voice.

“I get it Dean. You loved him, and Cas was family, he was like a brother to me. But Dean, drowning yourself in alcohol and women and then jumping onto any case you can get is not healthy,” Sam said, his eyes pleading with Dean, trying to knock some sense into him.

Dean stared back at Sam, a dead look in his eyes, and headed for the bathroom.

“Dean-”

“Not now, Sammy.” And he shut the door behind him.

Sam looked worriedly towards the bathroom door where Dean had disappeared behind and sighed. He laid back onto his bed and tried to fall asleep, hoping that with time, Dean will get better.

 

When Dean had emerged from the bathroom, he noticed that Sam was asleep. He also noticed the man standing at the end of Sam’s bed, his back to Dean’s. Dean grabbed for his gun that he kept tucked in his belt and aimed it towards the stranger.

“Who the hell are you?” Sam jolted awake by the harshness of Dean’s voice and he too noticed the man standing a little too close to his bed. Sam took the gun that he hides under his pillow and aims it at the man.

“Guys, relax,” said the man, turning around. Sam and Dean immediately withdrew their weapons, discovering that it was none other than Gabriel.

“Goodness, guys. Can’t an angel just visit his favorite monkeys without almost dying?” Gabriel asked in a teasing tone.

“Then give us a heads up next time,” snapped Dean.

“Gabriel, what are you doing here?” Sam asked in a softer tone.

The archangel smiled in a way that could only mean trouble. “I come bearing gifts!”

Dean narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What gifts?”. An angel, especially the trickster, giving them “gifts” will probably not result in anything good. That was when he noticed that Gabriel was holding something wrapped in blankets in his arms. The bundle in his arms seemed to be moving, and two little hands stuck out, seemingly reaching for Gabriel’s face.

Dean’s eyes widened. “You brought us a baby?” Dean asked, his voice rising. There was no way in Hell that he or Sam could bring a child into their kind of lifestyle. It was no place for a kid, especially one who couldn't even walk yet.

The child let out an unhappy sound and Gabriel glared at Dean. “Watch your tone, mister.” he warned. “It upsets him. And this isn’t some regular baby either.” he looked down affectionately at the little child in his arms. “It’s Castiel.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean could only stare at Gabriel with a look of disbelief, shock, and… hope. Hope that the angel may be telling the truth and that this baby in Gabriel’s arms might actually be the angel that Dean had lost. Hope that this might actually be a second chance.

“Gabriel, if that really is Castiel, how is this possible. He died absorbing the energy of that portal.” Sam explained.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “That he did. But, you see, when he died, Castiel sent a little bit of his grace down onto Earth, reincarnating into a new life.” Gabriel looked back down adoringly at the little baby in his arms. “I thought the best place to put him would be with you two.” And with that, he instantly appeared next to Dean and dropped Castiel into his arms. “See you two later, and take care of my little brother.” And just like that, he was gone.

“Son of a - what’re we going to do Dean?” Sam questioned, but Dean wasn’t listening. He was too busy staring down at the little bundle that was put quite rather quickly and unexpectedly into his arms. The baby looked as if it were three months at least. Soft, black hair sprouted from the baby’s head, and blue eyes stared back at Dean with such intensity that Dean had no other choice but to believe that Gabriel was telling the truth, it really was Castiel.

“I guess we get baby supplies,” Dean said, without taking his eyes off of Cas. For once the universe was finally in their favor. For once, things were looking up for the Winchester brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this week's chapter is so short


	4. Chapter 4

Six months later…

Cas was now a healthy, strong, happy, giggly, nine-month-old baby. Dean had settled down as best he could and bought a house. It wasn’t the best house in the world, but it was good enough. When he had first purchased it, the outside paint was chipping, the roof needed some work, and even some windows needed fixing. The interior wasn’t that good off either, but it was the best that money could buy, considering that a hunter’s lifestyle isn’t really bringing home the big checks.

He spent approximately six months working on the house, dropping Cas off at Bobby’s whenever he went to work on it.

It was Bobby who had done all of the paperwork so that in the system, Cas was his, and Dean was grateful for it.

After having Cas back, Dean stop hunting altogether, but it was like trying to quit cold turkey. His life was like a war zone and there was nothing that could change that. No matter how hard Dean tried, he was always pulled back in. Of course he would go on smaller hunts with Sam if they were too close to home, but other than that, he stayed away and tried to live a civilian’s life. He had even gotten a job at an auto shop, repairing cars for people.

Sam hunts but not as much as before. He stops by to say ‘hi’ at any chance he can get. Sam claims he stops by mostly because he misses Dean, but Dean knows that that’s only the partial truth. He knows that the real reason that Sam visits is because he’s smitten with Cas and wants to spend any time he can get with him. Over the past month, Baby-Cas had wormed his way deeper into the hearts of the Winchester brothers, and now Dean or Sam can’t imagine life without the kid.

The only word Cas has learned to say so far is ‘da-da’, and that’s only if he’s addressing Dean.

Dean’s surprisingly okay with that. Sam has been named honorary uncle, and Bobby grandpoppy.

Now, Dean had Cas playing with his bumble bee stuffed animal in the living room while he was preparing some baby food for him and some real food for himself. After dinner, he gave Cas a bath and put him to sleep. During the time period it took to eat dinner and put Cas to sleep, he had noticed that they were running low on diapers, so he had made a mental note to himself to go get some diapers first thing tomorrow, since he had work off.

The next day, Dean set off to the store for diapers as planned. Dean brought Cas with him due to the fact that Bobby was busy helping out on a hunt with Sam.

Dean had Cas in a baby seat carrier on the seats of the shopping cart as he strolled leisurely through the diaper section, putting packages of diapers into his cart. As he approached the end of the aisle, he saw a toy somebody had displaced from the toy aisle. There, on the shelf, was a pure white teddy bear, with fluffy little wings and a golden halo. Cas was absolutely taken by it, so Dean, being the softy that he is, bought the bear for him. After paying for the items, he handed the bear over to Cas, who clutched onto it as if his life depended on it. Dean chuckled to himself at how adorable it was.

As Dean pulled up towards the driveway he noticed that Cas had fallen asleep during the ride, still clutching the bear. Smiling softly to himself, he turned off the engine and exited the drivers side, travelling over to the other side of the car where Cas was sleeping in his baby carrier in the backseat. He then gently carried Cas inside, trying his best not to jostle the infant. After setting him down into his crib that Dean had set up next to his own bed, he set back out for the newly bought diapers.

Halfway between the car and the front door, and arms full of diapers, Dean realized that he was truly and absolutely content.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So, I'll be leaving this afternoon for Spring Break, so I won't be able to post on Sunday. Instead I'm posting it now. Enjoy the early chapter!

As time passed, Cas grew. He went from crawling to walking to running around the house like an energetic puppy. Dean was too old for this. Cas was pure energy in the form of a three-year-old. He wore Dean out quickly which was saying something considering his very active past of being a hunter. Sam and Bobby came over often (mostly Bobby, but Sam visits when he could) which Dean was grateful for. More people to entertain Cas while he got some alone time.

Over the years, Sam, like Dean, had stopped hunting altogether and had pursued to complete his unfinished law career, which led him to move back to California, where he now works in L.A., thus being the reason for his lack of visits, but he calls daily.

One day Sam suggested over the phone, “You should move to L.A.”

Dean considered it for a moment before answering. “I don’t know Sam…”

“C’mon Dean, there’s plenty of sun here. Good for Cas, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I have enough cash to buy a new house, plus, Bobby’s here.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Sam sighed. “I guess L.A.’s kind of a stretch, huh? Well, I’ll call you tomorrow, Dean.”

“Night, Sammy.”

“Night, Dean.”

And so ending the conversation, but that didn't stop Dean from looking up the listings of houses before he went to bed.

I about a week later, he had found a beautiful Victorian home in his price range, which was fantastic because it meant that not only does Cas get a lot more space to move around in, but also a lot more visits from his uncle Sammy.

And so Dean booked a meeting.

 

Three days before leaving, Dean told Bobby.

“So, you’re just gonna pack up your stuff an’ leave?” Bobby asked, while Cas sat in place on his lap, fumbling with the angel teddy bear Dean had gotten him a while back, mumbling incoherent words into it’s fluffy ear.

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, I mean it’s L.A., right? Where dreams happen or some crap like that. Plus, it'll be great for Cas to have more bonding time with his uncle.”

“What about more bonding time with me?” Bobby asked, exasperated.

“You can come with. The house I found is fantastic, enough rooms for everybody.”

Bobby sighed. “As much as I would love to come along Dean, I still have things to do here in Sioux Falls, being the ‘fountain of knowledge’ for the rest of the hunters. Without me, they’d all be dead, especially Garth. I don’t know how that kid keeps himself alive.”

“Ya sure, Bobby?”

“Yeah, Dean,” Bobby sighed. “I’m sure. Just-” Bobby paused for a minute before continuing. “Don’t do anything stupid, ya idjit.”


	6. Chapter 6

The realtor, Marcy, seemed nice enough but extremely eager to get the house off of her hands to the point that she fidgeted non-stop and that her eyes flicked from side to side almost as if something were going to pop up and scare him away. Her actions decided for Dean that she was not to be trusted. He couldn't help but feel that she’s holding something back.

“Now,” she said, as she clapped her hands together, hesitating before continuing. “Full disclosure requires me to tell you what happened to the last owners. I am sure that by now you are wondering why this beautiful house,” she gestured around with her hands, “is in the market at an extremely low price…”

Something didn’t feel right. Dean felt it, nagging at the back of his mind. His hunter instincts switched on. Something wasn’t right.

“This house has a terrible past of … drugs.” Marcy said, adding the last word rather hastily. “The past owners got… high. Ha, I don’t even know how many times. They hallucinated a lot.”

Dean finally figured out what was so wrong. Cas had wondered off.

“Cas?” Dean yelled, no longer paying attention to Marcy. He turned away from her and paced dowed the corridor. As he rounded the corner, Dean entered the kitchen. There, precariously attempting to climb one of the tall chairs was Cas. 

Dean released a sigh of relief. “C’mere, buddy.” 

He then scooped the toddler up and propped him up on his waist. 

“Cookie,” Cas said, making grabby hands towards the plate of cookies that were on the counter. 

“Dang it, Cas. Don’t run off on me like that.” but even as he said that, he took a cookie and gave to Cas.

“‘m sorry, daddy.” Cas said sincerely, mouth full of chocolate chip cookie. 

Dean placed a kiss on the top of Cas’ small head and turned around, only to find Marcy leaning against the archway, a hand over her heart and a heartfelt expression on her face.

“Love is the most precious thing in the world. Especially the love of a family. I once knew a family - they’re all dead - mother died at childbirth, and her husband committed suicide, it was like a tragic love story.” 

“Um…” Dean said, not knowing how to reply to that little story. So instead, he said, “We’ll take the house.”

Marcy smiled as if she had just won the lottery. “Fantastic! Follow me and we’ll get the paperwork done.” 

Even as Dean followed Marcy out of the house, he still felt the feeling of uneasiness, but Dean brushed it off, blaming it on the nerves of a protective parent.


	7. Chapter 7

Even though the paperwork for the house was signed and finished, their stuff was all all way back in Sioux Falls. So, dropping Cas off at Sam’s apartment, he began the long drive back. Dean sighed inwardly, it was times like these that he really wished he didn’t have a fear of flying.

 

After about a week, the house was officially ready to be moved into.

Dean was leaning against the kitchen island, with a phone pressed against his ear. “Yeah, Sammy. You should come over; this house is awesome,” Dean said into the phone.

Sam chuckled, “Sure, Dean. Tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan. Here, let me tell you the address.”

As he finished telling Sam the address, Cas ran into the kitchen with tears in his eyes.

“Hold on, Sam. I’ll call you later.” And with that, he ended the call and scooped up the crying toddler into his arms.

“What’s the matter, buddy, huh?”

Cas sniffled. “I don’t like playing with the boy.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. “What boy?”

At that moment, a small, blonde boy, at about the age of five, stepped into the kitchen doorway. His arms and torso covered in splatters of blood, and in his hands, he held a dead, mutilated bird.

Cas hid his face into the crook of Dean’s neck as the boy smiled up at them. It was an empty smile, as if looking at the face of a porcelain doll. His irises were entirely black. It was like staring into the face of evil, wrapped up in an angelic frame and a golden halo of hair.

“Michael!” said a voice from the hallway. “Michael, where have you gone.”

Just then, a blonde woman who looked to be in her fifties appeared next to the young boy.

“Michael,” she scolded in a southern accent. “What have I told you about staying inside?”

The woman didn’t seem disturbed by the dead bird in Michael’s hands.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, albeit not kindly. “But who are you?”

The woman looked up, finally noticing his and Cas’ presence.

“Oh,” she said, a smile blooming on her face. “I’m Constance, you’re neighbor.”

“And what are you doing in my house?” Dean asked. Cas had stopped crying and was now observing Constance with curiosity.

Her smile dropped a little. “I see the welcome party isn’t very welcoming.”

Dean scoffed. “You’re the one who let your grandson loose, allowing him to show up in my house covered in blood - which is totally normal by the way -, and then you stalk in here as if you own the place.”

Constance chuckled bitterly, stalking slowly towards him. Dean adjusted Cas on his hip while Cas buried his head back into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean’s body tensed, ready for a fight. There was something about this woman that set him off.

Constance then abruptly stopped, her demeanor changed into a more friendly and casual one, and just like that, all tension drained away, but Dean was still on edge.

Constance shifted her gaze towards Castiel and a fond look crossed her face. She lifted a hand towards him and -

“Don’t,” Dean said in a stern voice.

Constance sighed and dropped the hand which flopped at her side.

“One,” she said, looking Dean directly in the eyes. “Michael is my son. And two -” she then leaned in closer to Dean. “- you’re right, I don’t own this home, but neither do you.” After a pause, “I also wouldn’t let your son out of your sight. Children that age could get themselves fatally hurt, and we wouldn’t want anything preying on God’s sweet little angels, now do we?” and with that, she turned around and walked back towards Michael, where she took his bloodied hand into hers. “C’mon, Michael. It appears that our presence is unwelcome here.” With one last withering look towards Dean, Constance and Michael stalked off together, leaving a very unsettled Dean standing in the middle of the kitchen.

“Are ‘dey gone?” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear.

“Yeah, Cas,” he murmured, stroking Cas’ head protectively. “They’re gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys soo much!! I appreciate your comments, I really do. <3


	8. Chapter 8

After tucking Cas into bed, Dean made his way towards his own bedroom. He was exhausted. After that unsettling encounter with his new wacky neighbor, Dean spent the rest of his day in a methodical process of unpacking cardboard boxes and looking after Cas. Constance’s warning ringing loud and clear in his head. 

Dean clumsily walked down the hallway, and as he passed one of the bathrooms, he froze. From the corner of his eye, Dean could have sworn that he had saw someone standing in the shower. 

Dean pressed himself up against the wall next to the open door, all traces of fatigue gone. He may be a retired hunter, but the skills and reflexes acquired from the the years of saving people and hunting things will never go away.

Dean didn’t have any weapons on him. The only weapon near him was his handgun, but that was stashed all the way in his bedroom under his bed with the emergency salt and holy water. He didn’t want to risk getting it and have the intruder escape, especially since Cas’ room was right at the end of the hall.

Dean crept closer to the entrance, his body tense. In one swift motion, Dean had blocked the doorway with his large body and flicked on the lights, only to see nobody. Dean’s eyes scanned over the entire bathroom, he then checked to see if anyone was hiding behind the shower curtain. There was nobody. Dean still felt tense and uneasy. The bathroom had no windows, so if there was anybody in here, the only means of escape was through the door. But no one had passed through that doorway from the time that Dean thought he had noticed someone to now.

Dean backed out of the bathroom slowly and headed straight for Cas’ room. As he entered the room, he let out a sigh of relief to see the sleeping form of the small toddler, bundled up in his blankets, his angel teddy bear clutched tightly to his chest. Dean padded over to Cas’ bed and laid a small kiss on his temple, ruffling the soft, black hair fondly before turning around and heading back towards his bedroom, hopefully without interruption.

Could it have been his tired mind playing tricks on him? Dean hoped so. A hunter can never truly escape from the hunting world. Dean feared the day when that world would catch up to him and bite him in the ass.

As soon as Dean’s head hit the pillow, he fell into a dreamless slumber.

Dean’s sleep was short-lived when he woke to someone persistently poking his shoulder. He turned over and was met with electric blue eyes that could only belong to Castiel.

“Hey, buddy.”Dean murmured, dragging himself up into a sitting position. “What’s wrong?”

“ ‘m scayred.” mumbled Cas, rubbing his eyes with his little fist. 

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Dean asked.

“I don’t like the man in my room.”

This got Dean’s attention. 

“What man?” 

“The man in the black suit.”

Dean pulled the covers back and stood up. He then picked Cas up and tucked him into the spot he just vacated.

Cas snuggled into the warmth Dean left behind. Once Cas was completely situated, Dean reached under the bed for his gun that was locked securely in a metal box, because God forbid what might happen if Cas found his gun just lying around.

“I’ll be back. You stay here.”

Cas nodded, and Dean made his way towards the toddler’s bedroom. 

Upon entering Cas’ bedroom, Dean didn’t notice anything amiss, after a thorough search, he still didn’t find anything out of place. As Dean set to work on searching the rest of the house, he was unaware of the two entities that stood in the middle of his own room, watching over the form of the now sleeping child.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” asked the raven-haired man to the other blonde male.

“Yeah, but have you seen his dad? I wouldn’t mind sucking him off.”

“You’re involved with me, remember?” said the raven through gritted teeth.

“Unfortunately,” the blonde spat out. “And now that we’re dead, I’m stuck with you forever.”

The raven scoffed. “As if that stopped you from being unfaithful. Remember Ben? Remember how you tried to suck him off?!”

“I was dead and horny, okay? It’s not like you were going to get it on with me anytime soon.”

“Yeah, I have this policy of not sleeping with complete jackasses who cheat on their significant others!” The raven had started to shout by the end of the sentence and when he finished, he stood there glaring daggers up at the blonde.

The blonde just sighed. “Fine. What are we doing here anyway?”

“The kid, I want the kid.” replied the raven.

“He’s a bit too old, don’t you think?”

The raven shrugged. “So what? He’s like, what? Two? That’s not so bad.”

“So how do you wanna do this?” asked the blonde, looking down towards the raven. “Suffocation?”

The raven nodded in agreement. “Let’s get to work.”


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the raven grabbed a pillow a voice came through the doorway.

“Put the pillow down, Chad.”

Standing at the doorway was a redheaded old woman, wearing an old-fashioned black and white maid outfit. 

“Or what Moira?” Challenged the raven - Chad.

“Or I’ll cut off your dick and hang them up to dry.” she replied. “Both of you, don’t think I had forgotten about you, Patrick.”

Her gaze then travelled over to the blonde. “What I don’t understand is why you two are so adamant on starting a family if you two hate each other so much.”

“What I don’t understand is -” said a new voice. “- why these two goofballs have already staked a claim.” 

A young woman with long, red hair walked towards Chad and Patrick.

“Oh please, Hayden.” spat Chad. “Go do us all a favor and find another man to fuck and leave us all in peace, you whore.” 

Hayden tutted. “You really should watch your language. Can’t you see my son’s trying to sleep?”

Patrick scoffed. “Your son?”

“That kid is mine.” she said, jabbing a finger down on the sleeping child. “Been mine since he came through that front door, and you two have the audacity to waltz up and claim him?”

“And what kind of mother would you have made, Hayden?” He spat out her name as if it were something repulsive.

“It’s not my fault I’m like this,” she said in an attempt to gain his sympathy. “My baby was stolen from me -” she laid a hand on her abdomen “- an innocent soul who deserved a wonderful life with a wonderful father-”

“A father who told you to get an abortion.” Patrick added.

“You’re missing the point!” she screamed. “That kid is -”

Just then they heard heavy footsteps coming their way.

Moira glanced behind her. 

“Huh, well would you look at that. He’s coming back. You guys should do what’s best and leave.” she said.

Patrick scowled. “This won’t be the last attempt, Moira. His father won’t be around 24/7 and neither will you. And when I get that chance, you can bet that kid will be mine.”

And with that, both Patrick and Chad disappeared.

Hayden sighed. 

“Not if I can help it.” she muttered. “That kid is mine.” 

Once Hayden had disappeared, dissolving into thin air, Moira took one sad, sympathetic look down at the sleeping form of Cas, and disappeared as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in American Horror Story: Murder House, the Living can only hear or see the dead when the dead want them to, so that’s why Hayden’s screaming didn’t wake Cas or why Dean didn’t really hear any of them, cause they didn’t allow him to.


	10. Chapter 10

When Dean walked back into his room, he was relieved to see Cas still asleep in his bed. He locked his gun back up and crawled into bed, curling protectively around the sleeping child.

As Dean had searched the house, nothing seemed out of place. The pentagrams were still under the rugs that laid in front of every door that lead outside. The sigils he had strategically placed around the house were not broken. Dean hoped that this “man in a black suit” was only Cas’ imagination, but there is always that question of “What if it’s not?”.

Dean curled tighter around the sleeping toddler, and fell asleep to the sound of Cas’ soft breathing.

 

That morning, Dean was expecting Sam’s company. He tried to clean up Cas’ toys as best he could, making sure that none of them were just laying around on the floor ready for Mr. Gigantor to trip and fall over them (happened once or twice).

Dean had just put a basket of toys away in the office and was turning into the kitchen for a glass of water when he found a girl sitting on top of his counter.

Not that he would admit this to anyone, but she may have startled him a little and he also may or may not have jumped.

“Who are you?” he demanded, looking her over to see if she could be a potential threat. The girl looked about sixteen, with straight brown hair that framed a face that held round, brown eyes and heart-shaped lips.

“I’m Violet, I live in the neighborhood.”

“Does everyone in the neighborhood like to come into other people’s houses without knocking?”

Violet shrugged, swinging her legs nonchalantly over the counter.

“How did you get into my house?” he asked.

“You didn’t lock your doors.” she answered, which was a lie because Dean does lock his doors every night. He even takes at least three rounds around the house to double check.

“Christo,” Dean said to make sure that this girl wasn’t some demon who had, by some chance, slipped passed all of the house’s defences.

She just blinked at him. Not a demon then.

“Look,” she started. “I came to warn you about something-”

Just then the doorbell rung and Dean heard Sam’s muffled voice through the door, “Dean?”.

Dean sighed.

“You stay here,” he pointed towards Violet, “and when I get back, then we’ll talk.”

 

When Sam pulled up at the address Dean had given him the last time they spoke, his stomach filled with dread.

 _This couldn’t be right_ , Sam thought. _My brother could not have bought the most infamous house in all of L.A._

 _This must be a mistake._  But even as he thought that, he couldn’t deny that the sleek, black chevy impala in the driveway was Dean’s.

Sam cursed to himself and got out of the car and up towards the front door as fast as he could.

Sam rang the doorbell and waited impatiently outside.

“Dean?” he called.

After a few moments the door opened and, to much of Sam’s despair, Dean stood on the other side.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hiya, Sammy.” welcomed Dean.

“Dean, where’s Cas?” Sam asked in a sort of pressing manner, looking over Dean’s shoulder for the small child.

“Wow, not even a ‘hello’? What? You love that kid more than me, or something?” Dean joked, while pulling the door wider for Sam.

Sam pushed past Dean and was about to ask again when a tiny voice accompanied by a tiny body called from the top of the stairs.

“U’cle Sammy!”

Sam looked up and smiled at the small child.

“Hi, Cas.”

Cas toddled down the stairs towards Sam. Once he had gotten down from the last step, he broke into a small run and gave Sam a tight hug around the legs.

Sam smiled and picked up the toddler, propping him on his waist. He then turned towards Dean.

“Dean, we need to talk, “ said Sam.

“Alright, but first, there’s something I have to take care of first. We’ll talk when I get back.”

Dean then turned and headed towards the kitchen, wondering what the teenaged girl wanted to warn him about.

When Dean walked into the kitchen, he cursed silently to himself. Violet was gone.

“She’s gone!” he cried as he exited the kitchen.

“Who’s gone?” Sam asked.

“A girl, her name was Violet. I found her sitting on my kitchen counter this morning. She said she wanted to warn me about something, but now she’s gone.”

Sam hesitated before saying, “Dean, there is something wrong with this house, and I would prefer not to discuss it here.”

Dean realized that Sam is not joking around. This was serious.

With Violet and now Sam, something was up.

Which was why twenty minutes later, they found themselves at a playground by a local park, watching Cas run around through the mulch.

“Alright, spill.” Dean said.

“Dean, that house is evil.” Sam stated before taking a pause.

Dean waited for Sam to continue.

“The whole city nicknames it ‘Murder House’.”

Dean blinked. How the hell had he missed that?

“The last residents only stayed for one night before they left, screaming Bloody Mary on the way out. The family members before that are either dead or missing. Dean, how had you not known about this before?”

A realization came to Dean.

“Dammit. That realtor lied straight to my face.” Dean growled.

He then sighed, and rubbed a hand to the side of his face.

“So, what? Is this our new case?”

“Do we have much of a choice?” Sam asked. “You guys live there now. Something has to be done or else you guys will be the house’s next targets.”

Dean nodded. “Alright, I’ll call Bobby and see if he can come down to watch Cas while we deal with this. We’ll crash at your place until this is settled. We start research tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day everybody!!


	12. Chapter 12

After describing the situation to Bobby over the phone, he arrived in L.A. in record time. They set up headquarters in Sam’s apartment. Bobby occupied Cas in the other room while Dean and Sam dug up any information they can find on ‘Murder House’.

“Check this out,” said Sam, reading from his laptop. “In 1922, the house was built by Charles Montgomery for his wife, Nora. Turns out, Montgomery was a surgeon who was addicted to ether. His business was failing and in order to maintain their lavish lifestyle, they set up an illegal abortion clinic in their basement.” Sam glanced up at Dean. “Here’s where it gets really twisted. One of his patient’s boyfriend finds out and kidnaps Montgomery’s one-year-old child. The child was found hacked in pieces. In his grief, Montgomery tried to resurrect the infant, but, according to legend, he brought back a monster. No body of an infant were ever found.

“According to sources though, out of grief, Nora shoots her husband then shoots herself,”

Dean rubbed his face in his hands then exhaled sharply through his nose.

“Great,” he muttered. “So we’re dealing with a possible demon baby and, what? Two vengeful spirits?”

“Not just that, it only starts there.

“In 1947, the body of Elizabeth Short was found brutally mutilated on the property of Murder House. It was said that she was heavily sedated then raped.

“In 1968, the house was used as a sorority house for a nursing school. It was the place where the alleged R. Franklin Murders took place. Two nurses were murdered. One being drowned in the upstairs bathroom, and the other was stabbed repeatedly in the back in the living room.

“In 1978, the bodies of two boys were found in the basement, their throats slashed.

“In 1993, a house caught on fire killing a woman and her two children.

“In 1994, the house was occupied by the Langdon family. Tate Langdon, son of Constance Langdon- ”

“Wait, Constance?” Dean interrupted.

“Yeah, why?”

“She’s my neighbor.” Dean replied.

“Well, according to this, Constance’s son, Tate, gunned down his school, killing fifteen students. He was then tracked down by the SWAT team back to his house -which is now your house- and was then gunned down in his own bedroom.”

Dean closed his eyes. “Why is there so much death surrounding this house?”

“Hold on, I’m searching Constance up now. Apparently, she lived in the house in and out a couple of times. At one point, during the time of her residency, her husband and her maid had mysteriously gone missing. She had three kids, Tate, Beau, and a daughter named Adelaide. All of them are deceased. Beau mysteriously disappeared, and Adelaide was a victim of a hit-and-run that took place directly across from Murder House.”

“Jesus.” Dean breathed out.

“In 2010, a gay couple who lived in the house, Chad and Patrick, were found murdered in the basement. Cause of death, gunshot wounds.”

“I don’t know if I wanna hear anymore, Sam.” Dean whispered.

“Here, this is the last one.” Sam promised, looking sadly up at Dean.

“In 2011, the Harmon family move into Murder House. Vivian Harmon, Ben Harmon, and their Daughter Violet- ”

“That was the girl that was in my kitchen.” Dean said.

“- Well, in 2012, Vivian gave birth to twins, one of them stillborn. Vivian dies at childbirth in the house, and her husband, full of grief, hanged himself in front of the stairs of the front door.

“Violet and the newborn baby went missing. It was said that she ran away with him. She hasn’t been found since.”

“This isn’t going to be an easy case is it?”

Sam exhaled. “I’m afraid not.”

Dean closed his eyes for a minute. Out of all the available houses in L.A., he had to choose the one with a high death count. It was just the Winchester’s luck.

“Alright,” Dean said as he opened his eyes. “I guess for now we’ll focus on the ones that might be vengeful spirits. We’ll start off with the first family, the Montgomerys. Where are they buried?”

“They were buried in a local cemetery, the Holy Ghost Cemetery.”

“Elizabeth Short?”

“Mountain View Cemetery.”

“The nurses?”

“Holy Ghost.”

“What about that Tate guy?”

Sam searched his sources for a minute.

“There’s no documentation on where he was buried.”

“Great,” Dean muttered.

“How about the gay couple?”

“They were also buried in the local cemetery.”

“And the Harmon family?”

“Same place,” Sam said as he closed his laptop.

“Awesome.” Dean stood up, rubbing his hands together. “Then let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the nice and supportive comments, they make me feel fuzzy on the inside <3  
> Unfortunately, this story will have to go on a short hiatus due to the end of the school year coming up and having a bunch of final projects being dumped upon me… so yeah.   
> I expect the hiatus to be only two weeks though, so hopefully that won’t be too long.  
> So expect the new chapter on June 6th. I’ll see ya then! <3
> 
> * Some deaths that happened in American Horror Story: Murder House were not included because my goodness there were a lot of deaths.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Okay, so school for me does not end until June 19th (those dang snow-days) and I am currently still knee-deep in finals and final projects (hence the reason why I took the long break in the first place), so I can’t guarantee a new chapter every Sunday (today was just special ^w^). So yea, just letting you guys know. <3

As Dean and Sam waited for nightfall in the impala right outside of the Holy Ghost Cemetery, Dean suddenly remembered something and silently cursed himself for being so dumb.

“Wait,” Dean said, “I put protection sigils up all around the house. Nothing supernatural should have been able to get in.”

Sam glanced at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Sam. I’m sure,” Dean said with a hint of annoyance.

Dean started the car.

“We have to go back and check. See what’s up. Nothing should be able to get past them.”

 

When they had arrived at Murder House - It was no longer considered home. He may have bought it but, like Constance had said, he didn’t own it - Dean unlocked the door and carefully stepped inside.

After seeing that everything was clear, he turned to Sam and quickly told him where he had placed the sigils in one part of the house while he checked the other part.

When they returned, they returned empty-handed.

“None of the sigils were broken on my end.” Sam said,

“None of my sigils were broken either.” Dean replied.

Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t get it. These sigils are supposed to work.”

“The dark forces of this house are too dark for any magic to take hold,” said a voice from the living room.

Dean whipped around, gun aimed.

A blonde-headed woman casually walked towards them, a cigaret held between the thin fingers of her left hand.

“Who are you?” demanded Sam.

“I’m Billie Dean Howard.” she replied.

“Are you a spirit?” asked Dean.

“No, I’m a psychic, and I can help you.”

Dean and Sam slowly lowered their guns, but proceeded to regard her warily.

“I am very familiar with this house,” Billie said, “and I am also very familiar with some of the spirits that are trapped here. I know which spirits are harmful; I know which spirits need to go.”

“Alright,” Sam said, “My name is Sam, and this is my brother Dean.”

She turned her eyes towards Dean and regarded him critically.

“It is to my understanding that you are the new occupant of this house,” she stated.

“Yeah,” Dean said, scratching the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable beneath her gaze.

“Constance had also told me that you had a child.”

Dean blinked. “You know Constance?”

“Yes, we are very close friends.”

Dean hummed, then replied to her earlier question. “Yeah, I have a son. He’s two.”

“It’s crucial that you keep that child away from this house. This house has had a violent past and particularly targets children.”

Dean nodded. “Trust me, he’s somewhere safe. I wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t.”

Billie visibly relaxed.

“Alright then,” she said, “These are the spirits that need to go: Chad and Patrick, Thaddeus, Charles and Montgomery’s monster child - ”

“Ha,” Dean said, looking at Sam, “told ya we were dealing with a demon baby.”

“Tate Langdon,” Billie continued, “And Hayden McClaine. These are the most violent and harmful spirits.”

“Wait,” Sam interjected. "I don’t remember a ‘Hayden McClaine’ popping up on my research.”

“That’s ‘cause no one knows she’s dead.”

“Where’s Hayden buried?” Dean asked.

Billie took a long draw from her cigaret before exhaling. Smoke curled around her face.

“That I don’t know.” she said.

“Fantastic,” Dean muttered.

“But I do,” said another voice.

The three of them turned their heads towards the voice, only to see a red-headed elderly woman in an old maid’s outfit.

“Moira,” said Billie.

“Hello, dear,” Moira said. She then turned towards Dean and Sam. “My name is Moira O’Hara. I was murdered in this house when Constance shot me through the eye. She then proceeded by killing her husband. We were buried in the backyard where the gazebo now stands. A few decades later, Hayden McClaine was killed by a shovel to the head. Her body was put next to mine. That is where you’ll find her.” then, after a pause. “Leave me, though. I consider this house as my home. I do not wish to leave.”

“Okay,” Sam said. “Thank you.”

Moira smiled then disappeared.

Dean let out a long breath. “Well, we know where one is.”

“Chad and Patrick are buried at the cemetery,” added Sam.

“That only leaves Tate Langdon and the demon child.”

“The best place to look would be the basement.” supplied Billie. “That is where his spirit resides.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, well, we’ll take care of the gazebo first, then we’ll go to the cemetery.”

“You guys can stay here. I’ll go to the cemetery,” said Billie.

Sam looked at her skeptically. “You shouldn’t go alone, and are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

She looked at Sam while taking another puff from her cigaret. “I am a very acclaimed psychic. Yes, I know what I’m doing. A salt n’ burn will not be very hard.”

Sam raised both his hands. “Okay, but you still have to dig up two six-foot graves, and you’re going to need some help. So, I’m coming with you.”

Billie nodded. “Alright. It will also, make our job move at a faster pace. No one will be safe tomorrow.”

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’s tomorrow?”

Billie blinked at him. “It’s Halloween,” she replied. “It’s the day when the veil between the living and the dead is at it’s thinnest. And since the house is only thing that is trapping the spirits here, that connection will be severed only for tomorrow, and they will be able to walk free. Your son will be in a lot of danger if we don’t get this done today.”

 

By the time they had set to work it was already five o’clock in the afternoon.

Where all that time went? Dean didn’t know.

Dean went to work on “disassembling” the gazebo while Billie and Sam waited for nightfall in order to go to the cemetery.

Dean sighed, holding an axe in his hand.

“This is going to be a long night,” he said, raising the axe above his head.


	14. Chapter 14

By nine o’clock, the gazebo was in splinters. In the cemetery, Billie and Sam were wandering around, looking for the graves while Dean picked up his shovel and started to dig up the soil that used to be under the gazebo.   
~

It took Sam and Billie about ten minutes to find the graves of Chad and Patrick. 

“Here,” He said, tossing Billie a shovel. “You get Chad, I’ll get Patrick.”

Billie nodded and got to work.

~

When Dean dug up a femur, he knew he had found the bodies. Dean fell to his knees and started to dig out handfuls of dirt surrounding the bones. In record timing, he had dug up three separate bodies. One of the bodies wore an old maid’s outfit. He could only assume that that one was Moira. He then started to collect Moira’s bones and placed her outside of the grave. 

Dean hauled himself from the dirt hole, then proceeded to pour salt and gasoline on the two remaining bodies.

Dean was about to strike a match when something rammed into him, knocking him to the ground and forcing the air from his lungs.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Screamed an angry voice. Dean turned over onto his back and saw a young, red-headed, lady. She blinked in and out of visibility.

A spirit, then. Hayden.

In a matter of seconds, she was ontop of him, her hands around her neck. 

“No one is going to separate me and my baby!” she screamed. 

Dean looked around wildly for anything that could help him. That was when he noticed that the matchbox was not that far from his left hand. He grappled for it, all while trying to keep the spirit from noticing what he was trying to do. When he had finally gotten the matchbox, Dean smirked up at Hayden. Her face contorted into confusion. Dean lit the match and threw it into the grave.

Hayden let out a shrilling scream as she went up in flames. When she was gone, Dean was finally able to breath. 

~

Sam looked down at his watch. 

11:55

They weren’t going to make it in time. 

Sam was covered in a thick layer of dirt and sweat. He looked over at Billie. She wasn’t fairing well either.

She may be a gifted psychic, but she was skinny and had little muscle mass. He could tell that she was having trouble digging her up assigned grave.

Sam dug down one more time and struck wood. With the cutting edge of the shovel, he tore away the remaining wood until he could see a skull, then a body. 

Once he was out of the grave, he salted and burned the body.

“Sam,” Billie said. He turned his head towards her, but her attention was directed somewhere over his shoulder.

Sam glanced over to where her gaze was pointed. A few feet away from them, stood stood a dark-haired man, a few inches shorter than himself.

The man’s mouth twisted into a grin. 

“Thank you for getting rid him,” he said, nodding towards the burning grave. “He was really a nightmare to live with.”

Billie stared at Chad coolly. “Chad -” 

“Oh, save it, Billie,” he snapped. “I am so tired of your bullshit. Y’know what else I’m tired of? I’m so tired of people ruining any chance I have at happiness!”

With a flick of his wrist, he sent Sam and Billie flying, their backs crashing into marble headstones.

“The spirits are able to roam free now, they’ll go after the kid.” Billie gasped.

Sam dug out his phone and called Dean. “Pick up the shovel,” he told Billie. “We need to stop Chad.”

~

Dean was in the basement, looking for Thaddeus, when he got the call.

“Sam?” Dean answered.

“Dean, we were too slow. We haven’t burned Chad’s body yet. He’s going after Cas.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I won’t be able to post next Sunday, so I’m posting that chapter today as well as today’s chapter.   
> Enjoy!!

“Why can’t I go trick-or-treating tomorrow?” Cas pouted.

Bobby sighed. Cas had been asking him that question all day. “Because it’s not safe, kiddo.”

“Why?”

“Because sometimes there are monsters in this world, and sometimes you have to let the grown-ups deal with them.” 

“Is my daddy out hunting monsters?” Cas asked, looking up a Bobby.

“Yeah, Cas. He is.” Bobby replied, picking Cas up and propping him on his hip, then proceeded to head towards the room where Dean and Cas sleep.

“Is he and ‘ncle Sammy heroes?” Cas asked while twirling his in little fingers in Bobby’s beard.

Bobby smiled softly. “Yeah, they are.”

Cas looked up at Bobby with wide eyes.

“Are they superheroes?”

“The best superheroes the world has ever seen.”

“I wanna be a superhero!”

Bobby chuckled, setting Cas down into the bed.

“You can be a superhero tomorrow, now you gotta sleep.”

Cas buried himself into the blankets so that only the top of his tiny little head was visible.

“G’night, Grandpoppy.”

“Night, Cas.” 

Bobby placed a small kiss on top of Cas’ head then turned off the lights. 

He was heading towards the kitchen when the phone rang. It was Dean.

“Bobby?”

“Dean?” Bobby could hear the fear in his boy’s voice.

“Bobby, you need to get Cas outta there and get someplace safe, or just keep moving the rest of the night. It’s not safe.”

“Dean what- ” 

“There’s no time to explain, just go! Don’t stop for anybody. I’ll call you later.” 

The line went dead.

“Balls!” 

Bobby hung up the phone then headed back for Cas. That was when he noticed the lights flickering.

“Oh no, you don’t,” he muttered, breaking into a run, but when he opened the bedroom door, the bed was empty and the window was open. There was no Cas in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day!! <3


	16. Chapter 16

Bobby drove over to Murder House, knowing that’s where they would take Cas.

“Where’s Cas?” Dean demanded when Bobby came in.

“They took him, Dean,” Bobby replied.

“What?” Dean asked. This couldn’t be happening. 

“I know they took him here, we have to look,” Bobby said.

Dean’s phone rang. It was Sam.

“Sam?” Dean answered.

“Dean, we finished burning Chad’s bones. We’re heading back to you.”

 

When Sam and Billie arrived back at Murder House, the four of them regrouped in the living room.

Dean was pacing back and forth. He was on the verge of breaking down completely. The more time they waste, the more Cas could be… 

Dean couldn’t even think about that.

“Dean,” Bobby said, laying a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find him.”

“He’s right, you know,” said Billie. “We will find him, but first we have to eliminate the remaining threats. Once they’re gone, Cas will be safe.”

Dean nodded. “Who do we have left?” he asked.

“Thaddeus and Tate,” supplied Sam.

“Dean nodded. “Alright, Sam and I got the basement. You two,” he nodded towards Dean and Billie, “you guys find out where Tate’s buried.”

Billie and Bobby nodded and headed towards the front door, while Sam and Dean headed for the basement.

 

The minute they step foot into the basement, the light began to flicker violently. 

In between the flashes of darkness and light, Dean caught sight of what looked like a goblin. It was the size of a small child, but it was entirely hairless. Its mouth stuffed with razor-sharp teeth, it’s fingers ended in claws. Its eyes were completely animalistic.

Thaddeus.

It lunged at them. 

Dean tried shooting it, but the thing was too fast. 

It scratched Dean across the thigh.

Damn, this hurts like a son of a… 

Dean caught sight of Sam, who was creeping along the wall. 

Sam gave Dean and look, Keep the thing distracted.

Dean brought out a knife and lunged back, scratching Thaddeus a few times across the chest.

Sam looked along the wall until he found what he was looking for. 

Four bricks on the wall looked somewhat displaced. They looked as if they weren’t entirely securely cemented together. Sam took them apart easily. Inside, Sam found a little box. 

Dean grunted out in pain, Sam looked up to see that Thaddeus had Dean on the ground and was going in for the kill.

Sam opened the box and poured out its contents. Small bones, like that of a child, tumbled onto the ground. Sam quickly salted the bones and lit them on fire. 

Thaddeus went up in flames.

“Good timing, Sam,” Dean grunted, dragging himself until he was propped against a wall, panting for breath.

 

When they made their way back upstairs a familiar face sat on the couch. Stone-faced and possibly terrified. Bobby and Billie stood across from the new visitor, their arms crossed against their chests.

Dean recognized the visitor immediately.

“Marcy,” he growled. It was the blasted realtor that sold him this damn house.

Marcy shot up from the couch.

“What the hell is going on here?” she demanded. “It’s four o’clock in the fucking morning! And I was brought forcefully here by your hooligan friends!” she shrieked. Nodding towards Billie and Bobby.

Bobby raised his hands in surrender. “Hey, don’t look at me. It was the lady’s idea,” he said, motioning towards Billie.

“I brought you here, because I believe that this man and his family are entitled to an explanation and an apology.” Billie said.

“Yeah, since you sold me this house based off of lies!” Dean yelled.

Marcy seemed to straighten up at that accusation. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Dean said.

“I-I,” she stuttered. Marcy then finally caved in. 

“You don’t understand,” Marcy argued. “This house is unsellable!”

“Marcy,” Sam said in a dangerously calm voice. The calm before the storm. “Not including full disclosure is a state offense and will get you in serious trouble,” Sam continued. “And now because of you my nephew is missing.” he bit out through gritted teeth.

“Sue me,” Marcy bit back. “But don’t blame me for a kid’s disappearance because some deadbeat dad couldn’t keep an eye on his kid-”

And with that Dean slammed her up against a wall.

“Cas means the world to me, and you have no right to say something like that.” he growled. “Cas’ disappearance is most likely connected to the information that you kept from us!” Dean had shouted the last sentence, and then in a low, dangerous tone, “There are forces out there so evil you wouldn’t even comprehend. And there is evil in this house, and I swear if Cas is hurt, I’m gonna burn this house to the ground, and then I’m coming after you.” and with that, he let her go. Marcy staggered from the wall trying in vain to keep her composer. 

“You’re all crazy,” she said, her voice trembling as she frantically felt through her purse with shaking hands.

“Looking for this?” Sam asked smugly as he held out a small, silver handgun that he had pickpocketed from Marcy earlier.

“Crazy!” she screeched then made for the door. Neither Sam, Bobby or Dean made a move to stop her. They had bigger problems at hand, like trying to find where those sons of bitches took Cas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!! Hooray!! I’m actually going to cry. The time has been great with you guys, <3\. This was actually my first fic, and I was very happy it received a lot of positive feedback. I love you all. <3

During their regroup, they began to hear footsteps upstairs, where Dean’s room was. Stealthily and armed, they made their way upstairs. 

Upon entering Dean’s room, someone new stood in the center. He had blonde, curly hair, and wore a black suit. If Dean were to guess, he would say that the stranger was about seventeen.  
Dean looked behind the stranger, towards the bed, and his breath caught in his throat. On the bed lay Cas - who wasn’t moving.

“Don’t worry,” said the stranger. “He’s only sleeping.”

“Tate,” Billie said.

The stranger - Tate - turned towards Billie.

“Hello, Billie,” he said, “How’s the hag that is my mother?”

“Constance is fine,” Billie replied. “What are you doing with the kid?” she asked, nodding towards Cas.

“I want to talk to Violet,” was all he said.

“Violet doesn’t want to see you,” Billie replied.

“Let me see her!” Tate screamed.

“Tate,” said a soft voice from the corner of the room. It was Violet. She looked exactly the same from when Dean met her in his kitchen.

“Violet,” Tate said in a manner that reminded Dean of a tiny child being reunited with his mother after a long day being lost. 

“I did it for you, Violet.” Tate said, searching Violet’s eyes for forgiveness, love, acceptance, but Violet just stared at him with eyes of disappointment and sadness.

“What you did, Tate. All those horrible things you’ve done,” she said, “I can’t ever forgive you for that.”

“But, I love you Vi,” he said, tears forming at the edge of his eyes which then morphed into anger. “How long will it take for you to love me again!” he roared.

“That’s enough, Tate,” ordered a voice to his right.

“Mom?” Tate blinked up at Constance who stood by the door, a full burlap sack in her hand.

“I’m sorry, baby.”

She threw the sack on the ground. Bones tumbled out and onto the hardwood floor.

“Mom?” Tate asked, confused.

“This is for the best.” replied Constance, and with that, she lit a lighter and set the bones on fire. Tate went up in flames. He screamed in pain as he reached for Violet. 

Tears streamed down her pale face as she watched the man she once loved go up in flames.

When it was over, Constance shoved her way past the brothers and made her way towards the stairs. 

“Constance -” Billie tried to take her hand.

“No, dont’ -” Constance’s voice broke. “Just let me mourn in peace.” 

Billie nodded, and let Constance go.

Dean rushed over to the sleeping infant.

Dean looked over Cas to see if there were any injuries. Cas looked relatively fine. Dean let out a sob of relief. He’s fine, Cas was okay. They were okay now. Dean picked up the small child and held him close.

 

1 year later … 

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Look at me!” Cas yelled. 

Cas ran about the sidewalk in a bee costume, candy basket in hand. It was Halloween again, a year since the incident of Murder House. Dean and Cas were currently living in a new home that was not haunted (Dean made sure before he bought it). Billie bought Murder House off their hands to ensure that no other poor families fall under the curse of that evil house.

Dean knows that a hunter never really leaves the hunter world until their dead (maybe not even then), but until a new problem arises, Dean will cherish the time he has now. 

“C’mon, let’s go!” Cas called.

Dean chuckled. “Alright, kiddo. I’m comin’,”

Cas weaved through the other trick-o-treaters as Dean trailed behind him. Dean can’t help but think that this Halloween was the best Halloween he had ever had.


End file.
